


Prayer for the Living

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Judaism, M/M, Religion, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы пойти на собрание ветеранов зарубежных войн, Клаус посещает синагогу дабы оплакать Дэйва.





	Prayer for the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prayer for the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105113) by [ama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/ama). 



— Высади меня здесь.

Диего приглушил мотор, и Клаус вышел из машины.

— Эй, может, оставишь выпивку? — окликнул Диего, выглядывая из окна.

Клаус задрал голову и увидел надпись «Конгрегация Тиква Израиль», а затем перевел взгляд на бутылку в своей руке. Он оставил ее на заднем сидении.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке? — Поинтересовался Диего, наклоняясь к нему, но Клаус проигнорировал вопрос.

Здание синагоги было небольшим. Снаружи виднелась отделка темным деревом, плотные стены не выпускали ни звука. Рядом была подготовительная школа — Клаус увидел небольшие беседки и услышал голоса детей, которым было разрешено отдохнуть в их, казалось, таком загруженном графике. Он вошел в здание и направился к святилищу, проходя мимо застекленного помещения.

Средних лет женщина открыла двери:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Спасибо, нет.

Храм был больше, чем могло показаться снаружи. Изогнутые ряды с мягкими креслами смотрели на кафедру и на проход, в котором за полупрозрачными шторами хранились три больших свитка. По бокам стояли миноры и подвесные лампы, оснащенные электричеством. Одна из ламп включалась и выключалась, заставив Клауса заморгать.

Клаус медленно опустился на кресло рядом с дверью. Его взгляд остановился на кресле перед ним — две встроенные деревянные подставки для книг. Одна была больше другой — для Библии, вероятно. Другая подставка для молитвенника и как раз за ним он и пришел, но он не мог заставить руку потянуться. Молитвенник казался тяжелым, а Клаус так устал.  
В помещении было тихо. Приглушенный шум от прихожей был прерван закрытием двери, оставляя лишь ласковую тишину. Помещение было широким, а потолки низкими, по крайней мере, в сравнении с теми храмами, в которых он бывал; все это вызвало чувство покоя. Клаус прикрыл веки и откинул голову назад. Все другие электрические лампы были выключены, кроме той, что была в центре. Внутри было огромное окно, что выходило во двор синагоги — лучи солнца залили своим светом весь храм. Даже с закрытыми глазами, помещение было светлым.

— Прошу прощения, — услышал он глубокий и спокойный голос, — могу ли я помочь?

Клаус повернул голову набок и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял невысокий мужчина лет сорока — короткая борода и очки в круговой оправе. Он был одет в черные выстиранные джинсы и зеленый тонкий свитер — совсем не как обычные клерки — на голове покоилась кипа.

— Наверное, нет, — серьезно ответил Клаус.

— Что ж, я бы мог попробовать. Мое имя Аарон — я раввин этого места. Что тебя привело в Тикву Израиль?

Клаус посмотрел в центр храма. Взгляд ухватился за минору, что слабо горела.

— Я потерял кое-кого, — ответил он. Слова давались тяжело и медленно. — Я не еврей, но…он был. И теперь…я не знаю, что делать.

— Благословен Судья праведный, — прошептал раввин. Он подошел ближе и присел рядом с Клаусом. — Мне горько слышать это. Как зовут тебя?

— Клаус.

— Можешь ли ты рассказать больше о своем друге, Клаус?

Если он начнет говорить, то заплачет. Клаус помотал головой, и Аарон коснулся его плеча.

— Что же мне делать? — Вопросил Клаус. — Боже, что же мне делать?

— Если готовятся похороны, то я бы мог… — начал раввин, но Клаус замотал головой.

— Или ты мог поприсутствовать на шиве? Когда кто-то умирает, семья оплакивает того семь дней. Этим людям будет отрадно, что кто-то придет.

— Нет, спасибо, — дрожащим голосом ответил Клаус. — Боюсь, это мне не подойдет.

— Тогда продолжай жить. — Слова повисли в воздухе. — Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе твой друг о иудейских традициях, но есть одна молитва в честь умерших. Она называется Кадиш. И самое интересное в Кадише, что там совсем не упоминается смерть. Это обычная молитва — часть ежедневной службы и по секрету, обычно читается в присутствии кворума десятерых взрослых евреев. Это молитва за мертвых, но это также молитва за переход, молитва за живых. Оплакивающие повторяют ее каждый день, пока не пройдут семь дней. Каждый день, ты окружен своей общиной и у тебя есть возможность вспомнить о своей утрате, повторяя одни и те же простые слова. Это ведь все, что мы можем сделать мертвым. Мы помнить их, и живем дальше.

«Этого недостаточно» — хотел он сказать. «Им этого мало. Они хотят большего, они одиноки, отчаявшиеся и напуганные». Но с другой стороны, ему хотелось в это поверить. Он хотел, чтобы стало легче.

— Могу ли я прочитать эту молитву? — Спросил он. — Кадиш?

— Что ж, как я говорил ранее, обычно нужен кворум десятерых евреев, но…конечно можешь. Это ведь мицва, предписание для утешения оплакивающих, и если мы — Тиква Израиль — можем помочь, то ты можешь присоединиться. Если извинишь на минутку, у нас только что были занятия по чтению Писания, думаю, что смогу собрать тебе кворум.

— Спасибо Вам, — прошептал Клаус, слыша удаляющиеся шаги.

Он опустил голову на руки, а затем потянулся за жетоном в карман. Клаус прижал его к губам.

Он не пробыл в одиночестве слишком долго, когда почувствовал руку на плече. Клаус повернул голову и увидел Диего краем глаза.

— Уходи, прошу.

— Не уйду, пока не поговоришь со мной.

— Это угроза? Ты угрожаешь мне?

— Что ты делаешь здесь?

— Я оплакивальщик, — ответил он, — я оплакиваю.

В кармане так же были таблетки, и он был совсем не против, учитывая, что выпивка осталась в машине Диего. Но прежде чем понять хорошая ли это идея, Аарон вернулся:

— Клаус, мы готовы…о, здравствуйте! Я раввин Аарон.

— Диего — брат Клауса, — недоверчиво ответил он.

— Полагаю, Вы тоже не еврей? Тогда, Клаус, не против пройти со мной в класс? Со мной всего лишь семь учеников и мне пришлось отпустить одну из наших учительниц, чтобы присмотреть за младшими. Диего, прошу, присоединяйтесь.

— Ладно, — Клаус поднялся и взял молитвенник. — Почините свет, — сказал он, указывая на мигающие лампы. — Это раздражает до чертиков.

— Знаю. Мне поручили починить их. Нужно купить новые.

Клаус последовал за Аароном, а Диего пошел следом как сторожевой пес. Они вошли в классную комнату — дети сидели на ковриках и смотрели телевизор, откуда марионетка рассказывала о ивритском алфавите. Рядом с белой доской — взрослый, который поднял тревогу из-за пьяного мужчины, что направлялся в синагогу и еще несколько стариков. Они кивнули ему, рассматривая его с сожалением, но никто из них не пытался заговорить с ним, и за это, Клаус был благодарен.

— Тринадцатая страница, Клаус, — сказал Аарон. — Это читается на арамейском, поэтому Ира и я будем читать вместе с тобой. Ира все еще скорбит по своей жене. Если будут проблемы с произношением — ничего страшного. Можешь просто сказать «аминь». В иудаизме главное сказать «аминь» в конце.

Клаус кивнул и открыл книгу. Молитва была написана три раза — один на иврите, второй в переводе и третий в оригинале, но латинской транскрипцией. Он сделал шаг вперед, дабы стать в полукруг, а затем прокашлялся.

Аарон начал:

— Да возвысится и осветится его великое имя…

Все в помещении, казалось, знали молитву наизусть. Они подхватили слова, значения которых Клаус не знал. Он застыл, слушая Аарона и другого мужчину, замирая после каждого слова, которые возвращали его обратно во Вьетнам к Дэйву. Пьяный и нагой, он лежал у спинки кровати, пока Дэйв пытался научить его ивриту.

— Мэлэх hаОлам.

— Мэлэххх ха-олам.

— Шеэхеяну.

— Шеээчану.

— Ше-э-хе-яну, — повторил Дэйв смеясь.

— Шэчкеяну.

— Бесполезно, — сказал Дэйв, опускаясь на кровать, — абсолютно бесполезно.

— Что это вообще значит? — спросил Клаус, касаясь жетона Дэйва.

— Это значит «Благословенен Господь, Бог наш, Владыка Вселенной, давший нам жизнь, поддержавший нас и давший дожить нам до этого времени» — пояснил Дэйв. Голос был спокоен, но не глаза. Он рассматривал тело Клауса. Жадно, словно поглощая. Клаус вздрогнул и, коснувшись его щеки, Дэйв притянул его в поцелуе. — Это то, что ты говоришь, — выдохнул он, все еще касаясь губ Клауса, — впервые произошло что-то хорошее. Что-то новое и…радостное, и…

Он прижался губами к Клаусу вновь. Сильнее в этот раз. Клаус притянул его за шею, и они чуть не упали с кровати. Клаус засмеялся, прижимаясь к Дэйву.

— Аминь, — произнес он страстно, и Дэйв усмехнулся, запустив пальцы в волосы Клауса.

— Аминь, — прошептал он, когда мрачные слова молитвы закончились. Тишина. Этого было достаточно. Молитвенник выпал из его слабых рук. Женщина рядом подняла и поцеловала корешок, Клаус обнял себя, тихо всхлипнув.

Круг сузился вокруг него. Рука Диего была на его затылке. Другие тоже касались его — за локти и плечи. Их голоса сливались, когда они говорили. На секунду Клаус вспомнил о склепе и о мертвых руках, что тянулись к нему; толпа заставляла его вжиматься в холодную стену.

Но эти руки были теплыми, и он был не против их касаний. Голоса были иные — низкие и мягкие. И когда он старался прислушаться, то слышал слова поддержки и сочувствия. И даже, насколько невозможным это не показалось бы, надежду на лучшее.

— Когда моя Роза умерла — я не спал неделю, но знаешь, вчера я вспомнил ее любимую шутку и рассмеялся в голос. Почему бы тебе не прийти ко мне в гости — я приготовлю что-нибудь. Я здесь каждую субботу. Можешь сесть со мной — мы помолимся вместе. Почтим его память.

«Это то, что делают живые» — подумал он. Его разум был затуманен, но слова ясно сложились: «Мертвые мертвы, а живые продолжают жить».


End file.
